legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
Professor X is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The X-Men #1 (September 1963), he is the leader of the titular team and one of the most powerful telepaths in the Marvel Universe. Though a key member of the X-Men, Professor X will rarely go out with the team on missions, as he has been rendered to a wheelchair by an accident during an early adventure. First added to the mod in version 4.3, Professor X can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing his suit gives the player access to his telepathic abilities and allows them to communication and control others. He was removed during the transition to version 5.0, though it's unknown when he will be returned to the Legends Mod. Biography Professor X's true identity is Professor Charles Xavier, the founder and headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and a spokesperson for mutant rights. The son of wealthy nuclear scientist Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon, Charles early years of life were spent in care and luxury. However, after his father's death, Charles' mother married one of his colleagues, Kurt Marko, who secretly only married her to gain access to the Xavier fortune, and lead to his frequent bullying at the hands of his son Cain. Around this time, Charles began to develop the ability to read minds, something he discovered by accidently reading Kurt's mind. This ability would help him during his school years, along with both a keen intellect and excellent athletic skills, the latter being given up when he believed that he was only good due to his telepathic abilities. However, his telepathy, as it developed over time, would cause Charles to lose his hair as he used it more frequently. Shortly after his mother's death, Charles would begin studying at various universities and colleges, specializing in Genetics and Mutations to find the cause of the "mutant gene". After successfully graduating and becoming a professor in the field, he began travelling the world to find other mutants and, whilst in Germany, befriended another called Erik Lehnsherr, who would later become his arch-nemesis Magneto. After the knowledge of mutants became public and discriminated against, Charles decided to take in younger mutants for education and protection from those who wished to harm them. He became political active for mutant rights and, after Erik and a number of other mutants began attacking the public, founded the X-Men, a group of mutants who would protect both sides of the conflict and fight those which threatened peace between the two. Nicknamed "Professor X", he was eventually forced to step down from the role of field leader after being crippled during an early mission. However, Charles would continue to lead and advice the team, along with going on missions that required his skills in telepathy. In the Mod Professor X has been in the mod since version 4.3 (the X-Men update). His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Strength 1, but confine them to a wheelchair, much like the character himself. Professor X can also communicate with other players secretly (type in /profx-telepathy (player) (message)), look into their inventory (/profx-inv (player)) or confuse them (/profx-confuse (player)). He can also project mental blasts to disable opponents (Suit Ability 1 Key) and mental clouds that blind all entities within a 10 block radius (Suit Ability 3 Key). Professer X has a psychic shield, meaning he is immune to telepathic attacks, and is immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft Professor X's suit, you will need: *13 Brown Cloth *4 White Stained Clay *2 Leather *2 White Cloth *1 Red Diamond *1 Mutant Gene *1 Nether Star Professor X Head Recipe.png|Professor X's Head Recipe Professor X Suit Recipe.png|Professor X's Suit Recipe Professor X Pants Recipe.png|Professor X's Pants Recipe Professor X Shoes Recipe.png|Professor X's Shoes Recipes Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Mutants